Guilds and Skills
= Guilds and Skills = Guilds and Skills are a little bit trickier to manage. If you choose to buy into a Guild, you must choose your Guild and "pay your dues" as they say. Being a Guild Member comes with a price, but also many benefits. Buying advancement in your Guild Rank can be expensive, but it gains you access to Guild Secrets, additional production materials and more advanced opportunities for learning, training, etc. Guild buy-in cost for level one (Novice) is 10 CCP (Character Creation Points) with a maximum of three Guild Memberships. Guild advancement cost is free, but the requirements are FOIP (Find Out In Play). All Guild and Skill costs are the same for Experience Point (EXP) expenditures as they are for CCP (Character Creation Point) expenditures. You may not begin play with any Skill above Level Three or any Guild Membership above Rank One at the start of game. Journeyman (level 3) is the max level for a standard starting character for any Skill or Martial School. Once play has begun, if there is a current PC already in play of higher level, you may purchase up to his or her level at character creation, but not above. Guild Memberships and Skill Levels are two completely different things. Your Rank in your Guild Membership is entirely separate from your level(s) in any particular Skill(s). For example, you may begin play as a Journeyman in the Culinary Arts and yet only be considered a Novice Rank in the Artisan's Guild itself. It all depends on how you wish to prioritize your point spread. Each Guild governs three skills, and there are 12 Guilds in all (Artisans, Athletes, Explorers, Homecrafters, Jewelcrafters, Landworkers, Patricians, Physicians, Scholars, Thieves, Tinkers, and Warcrafters). By buying into a Guild, you get 15 EXP to be spent on any Skill within that Guild. These Guild EXP may be distributed as you wish. For example, you could take a single Skill up to level 2, or three level 1 skills. The regular cost for individual Skill levels is 5 CCP per level 1 skill, 10 CCP per level 2 skill, 20 CCP per level 3 skill, 30 CCP per level 4 skill, and 40 CCP per level 5 skill. Thus, buying into a Guild at level 1 will cost you 10 CCP, or 5 CCP if your Race or Culture's advantage is a discounted buy-in to said Guild. Abilities have their number of uses listed in their descriptions below. Counts for any ability (Ex: Conceal 1, 2, 3) if interrupted, do NOT consume your TSL, OPD, OPE ability. The ability is consumed when the ability goes off successfully. Traps may be viewed plainly by anyone. Traps may only be disarmed by someone with the item Trap Kit or Improvised Trap Kit. These items require Engineering 2 or Outfitter 3 to use. Guilds Guild Ranks FOIP (Find Out In Play). A downtime action must be submitted to contact your guild and petition an audience for guild advancement. Promotion within each guild will depend on the task the Guild Representative puts forth. You must spend a minimum of three events at each rank before you can contact your guild for further advancement. Advancement occurs when your guild is satisfied with the completion of your task. Rank 1: Novice Rank 2: Apprentice Rank 3: Journeyman Rank 4: Master Rank 5: Grandmaster = Secret and Secondary Guilds = You may encounter new factions during your travels and adventures through Othonia. Some of these factions have formed their own guilds, secret or otherwise. Prerequisites There is no EXP cost to buy into a Secret or Sub-guild. There is simply a Role-Play requirement. Keep in mind that some NPCs might require certain tasks, missions, or donations in order to fully accept you as a new member. Membership in a Secondary Guild does NOT count towards your limitation of three guilds. You cannot start a New Character with a Secondary Guild. Benefits Joining a secret or sub-guild will permit you to purchase skills within that guild at a reduced cost of 5 EXP per level. Further, you will be guaranteed a trainer for your Level 4 and Level 5 skills without having to dedicate actions towards finding one. Level 1: Free Level 2: 5 EXP Level 3: 15 EXP Level 4: 25 EXP Level 5: 35 EXP = Secondary Guilds and Skills = Assassin's Guild Apothecary Stealth Courtesan's Guild Psychology Socialite Category:Guilds